The Heart of Two: The Sequel
by AnakinCaffrey
Summary: Ahsoka is facing the difficulties of a heavy burden alone while Anakin has lost everything. She continues to search for him, entering his dreams to try to locate him. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Awakened

_I laid on a bed and relaxed, picturing Anakin's smile and our final passionate kiss in my head, while the droid ran scans on me. There was a buzzing noise and several clicking sounds. "The results are in, Miss Tano."_

_"Well? What's wrong with me?"_

_"You are a month and a half pregnant."_

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"Excuse me?"

"You are –"

"This is not happening!" I screamed, putting my hands on my stomach. Tears were beginning to fall down my face. I could not be pregnant right now. The father was nowhere to be found and probably dead. I didn't want that for my child...

"Would you like to remove the child, Miss Tano?"

I stared at the droid in horror through tear-filled eyes. "I am _not _getting rid of it. Droids! You never understand life and the way it thinks. Children are important!"

The droid nodded and began to roll away. I looked down at my stomach, feeling sick again. I felt my heart crumbling slowly, taking away my happiness.

I stood from the bed and left the medical bay. I slowly walked outside and jumped back into Anakin's speeder. If only I hadn't let him proceed with his stupid plan. I told him that something was going to happen to him and it turned out that I was correct.

I flew back to Master Kenobi's apartment. I hopped out of the speeder and walked inside. I pushed doors away carefully, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention from the neighbors.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for Master Kenobi to unlock it so I could come in. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door and then it slowly slid open a bit. His head poked around the corner. "Ahsoka, you're back."

I nodded and the door fully slid open. I walked inside and paused. His hand rested on my shoulder. "Ahsoka, are you all right?

I turned around to face him and threw myself into his chest, crying my eyes out. I couldn't speak properly because my breathing became uncontrollable. "I don't understand what's going on. Is something wrong with you? What did the droid say?"

"I'm... six weeks pregnant..."

"Oh," he said quickly. His arms wrapped around my body in a very friendly way. He could obviously tell that I was having a hard time dealing with this emotionally as well as physically. "Don't worry. We're still scouring the city for him, little one. If he's alive, he'll come find us."

"What if he isn't alive? He's been gone for six weeks!"

"Relax. Go meditate on this. Don't do anything that would injure yourself or the child. Anakin wouldn't want that. He would want you to take care of yourself before anything else."

I nodded and slowly pulled away from him. He smiled at me and nodded toward my room. "Go get some rest. I'll personally go out and begin my part of the search."

"Thank you, Master."

"Just call me Obi-Wan, all right? You're as much my friend as Anakin was. You're allowed to call me Obi-Wan."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, _Obi-Wan._" It was surprisingly more easy to say his name than Anakin's at first.

I watched as he grabbed his Jedi robes and hid himself within them. He smiled at me one last time before exiting the apartment. I walked into my room and launched myself onto the bed, crying desperate tears that longed for Anakin's hand to wipe them away.

"Where are you, Anakin?" I cried out.

If only his voice would speak within the silence. If I could hear his voice one more time, I would be complete. I wanted to feel him and know that he was alive.

I turned over onto my back and stared at the white ceiling above me. I wiped my tears away and slowly closed my eyes, seeing Anakin's face again. I saw his hands reach up to grab my face and pull it closer to his in the pouring rain, moments before I turned around to leave him.

Everything he had said sounded rushed and important, like he'd known that he wasn't going to come back from this. "_You're all I've ever wanted. You're everything to me, Ahsoka. I can't live without you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the galaxy._"

I could feel the emotion that he had poured into his words. Every word had meaning and an essence of importance lingering in them. I felt the same way about him. I wasn't functioning normally without him...

I wish I could have been at the edge of that deck to grab his hand before he dropped off of it. I had been too far away and too devastated to save him. Palpatine had struck him with a forceful of lightning. I remember my blood boiling as I pictured myself killing Palpatine.

I watched as Anakin's body disappeared from the landing deck and fell into the dim area below. We'd searched for him endlessly since, but nothing came up. We couldn't find a single trace of him to prove that he was alive.

Palpatine had gotten away. That was Anakin's fear. If he failed, Palpatine would survive. I didn't believe that Anakin had failed, but he would tell me that he did if he were alive.

Anakin had never failed in my perspective. He'd saved me countless times, so many times that I had been more than grateful to him. He was my hero. Anakin was the only hero I'd ever had in my life and now he was gone. I couldn't look up to him and smile, wondering what his next plan or thought would be.

I rubbed my stomach where my baby was. I smiled down at it for a moment, hoping that it would look more like Anakin. "We're going to make it through this, baby," I whispered.

"I promise that I'll keep you safe," I said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I groaned, tossing and turning on the bed that I could feel beneath me. It felt comfortable, but something felt different. I wasn't sure what it was, but something wasn't right.

I heard whispers nearby and I wondered who or what it was that was outside of this room. I heard lightning crash around me outside, the lightning strikes shining through the window.

I couldn't rest peacefully without wondering where I was. Nothing about this place seemed familiar, not even my own body. I ran my hand through my hair for a moment before pulling away and thrashing about on the bed again.

I turned over onto my side, keeping my eyes closed. I couldn't think of anything other than this room, the voices, and the storm. Why couldn't I think of anything besides those things?

I heard a door open near my head. I jerked upright into a sitting position, pulling my knees to my chest, and looking for the person intruding on me. I saw a female with purple skin, smiling widely at me. She walked closer to me, sitting beside me on the bed.

Without really thinking about it, I rolled forward on the mattress, launching myself off of the bed and into a standing position. I turned around to face the woman, holding one hand out in front of me to keep her away.

She stood and came closer to me. I edged away from her slowly, walking around her at a very slow pace. I kept my hand out in front of me. "Who are you and where am I?"

"I am Le'ned, a Twi'lek. You and I are both on the planet Coruscant. You don't remember anything do you?"

I stopped moving away from her and shook my head slowly. "Who am I?"

"You are Novus'tak, my husband. How have you lost these memories, my love? Do you remember our child, Ral'rai?"

"I didn't know that I was married. I... I don't know anything. I have a child?"

"Yes. She is but one year old. You are her loving father. You take care of her when I'm not home. My darling," she whispered coming closer to me. "You are better off staying inside until you begin to recall memories of our life. I don't want you outside, do you understand me?"

I nodded slowly as she rested a hand on the side of my face. "You must be so tired after today. You need to rest or else you will become ill."

She took my hand in hers and led me back to the bed. I laid down, growing nervous. What if she was lying about being my wife? How was I supposed to know if any of this were real?

She laid beside me, facing me and smiling. "What is on your mind, my darling?"

"I'm so unsure about all of this. It feels wrong. I feel like I belong somewhere else, with someone else. How long have we been married?"

"Four years. Novus'tak, you belong here with me. You and I must remain together to care for our daughter."

I nodded and laid down on the pillows. She did the same and laid one hand against my chest, continuing to smile. "Le'ned, how did I meet you?"

"You freed me from a slave owner. I was from Ryloth, plucked by an evil man. You were raised as a child on Ryloth, though you are human. You killed my owner and brought me to Coruscant where we could live together freely and in peace. You asked me to marry you ten years after we became friends."

"Wow," I sighed.

"You are a wonderful man, Novus'tak. That is why I said yes to you. You and I have never argued about anything. You trust me and I trust you. We tell each other everything. When your memories begin to come back, talk to me about them. I wish to hear what you think."

I nodded. "I'm glad to hear that I was a decent guy before this happened. I'll tell you everything I can. I'm not sure if anything will ever come back though. What if nothing returns to me?"

"We will work through this. Do not worry about such little things. Our love will prevail through this rough time," she whispered, kissing me lightly.

I don't know how much of this is truth, but she seems like she's telling me everything I should know. I still feel like this is wrong. I feel like someone is out there, looking for me right now.

I closed my eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

_Things began to rush through my head. I saw a handle to something and then a blue beam ignite from it. I saw my hands holding it and slashing wildly through the air._

"_Master!" a female's voice called out to me. I spun around, searching for the source. There was no one here but me. I was alone in this fantasy._

_I heard footsteps running around me and another beam coming to life. I saw a green beam in the darkness. A small girl with orange skin appeared. I glanced over her face, looking at all the markings and such that decorated her skin._

"_Anakin, are you alive?"_

"_Anakin?" I asked, spinning around thinking she was talking to someone else. I only saw the two of us. I glanced back down at the girl, staring up at me sadly._

"_Anakin, I know this is you. Where are you? Why won't you come back to me?"_

"_My name is not Anakin. I don't even know who you are."_

_I shifted through, flashes appearing rapidly. I saw a large platform, rain pouring about it. I saw myself run towards the girl. _

_My arms wrapped around her and tears rolled down my face. Her hands reached up to feel my hair. _

I blinked and everything vanished. Who was she?


	2. Taken Away

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I gasped and jerked into an upright position. My hand flew out over the edge of the bed I was laying on, knocking the glass lamp to the floor. I watched as it shattered into a bunch of little pieces. "Great..."

I heard a thud in the other room and then rapid footsteps. My door opened and an azure lightsaber ignited. Obi-Wan glanced around the room protectively. "Ahsoka, are you all right?"

"Anakin is alive," I gasped.

"How do you know this for certain? We've found nothing indicating that he survived the fall –"

"I entered his dream," I interrupted. "I wanted to see if I could find his mind and enter it. He didn't have his walls up like he usually would. He... told me that he doesn't know who I am. He said that _Anakin _isn't his name."

"Ahsoka, you must be careful in his dreams. You could destroy him from the inside, beginning with his mind. He might not be all there. He fell quite a distance and someone must have picked him up. What did you tell him?"

"I... I showed him the platform, the last time he'd held me. After I did, he was gone and here I am."

"You must have frightened him. Did he give you any idea as to where he is?"

"No," I sighed, looking down at the floor. "He can't be too far away though. I haven't been able to enter a mind that's a distance from me."

Obi-Wan pulled out his comlink and connected to the other Jedi. "Is anyone there?"

Several Jedi confirmed their existence or alertness at the moment. "Anakin is still on Coruscant. Feel for him outside of every building. Kenobi out."

He disconnected from the other Jedi for now, but he would leave it on just in case anyone found Anakin. He sat beside me on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find him, no matter what it takes. He can't get too far if he's on his own. He'll be lost and confused."

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt before we find him again. For the last six weeks, I've believed that he was dead, but now that I know he's alive..."

"I understand. He's like my little brother, Ahsoka. I know that I haven't treated him well in the past, but I want to make it right this time. I'm going to do everything I can to find him. He's important to us and we need to bring him back. Luckily, Palpatine hasn't figured out his whereabouts."

"We'll be lucky if we can find him. What if someone is feeding him lies? He didn't seem to be thinking about anyone else, but what if he becomes one of the bad guys and wants to kill us?"

He sighed. "We're going to keep searching for him. Don't lose hope, Ahsoka. If he wants to kill us, we'll have to help his memory. He couldn't have lost very much."

"He doesn't know me. I..." I began to break down. Anakin didn't remember who I was. That meant that he wouldn't remember all of the love we shared and he wouldn't understand that I had gotten pregnant because of him.

Obi-Wan's arm wrapped around my shoulders. I leaned against him for support. He was like an older brother to me, unlike Anakin. I couldn't look at Anakin like a brother. He'd been my hero and our friendship wasn't just based on being friends. We cared too deeply about each other to remain just that.

"We're going to help him remember you, Ahsoka. We're going to jog his memory and make him understand everything that he's forgotten. Everything will be all right when we find him. Do you want to go outside for a bit?"

I nodded and he helped me off of the bed. I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around myself as he left my room to go into his own and cloak himself. I walked out of my room to see him waiting for me. He smiled and opened the door. I walked out first, waiting for him to follow me.

He put a hand on my back and led me outside. I pulled my cloak tighter around my waist to hide anything that might indicate the pregnancy or my Jedi identity. He only hid one side because his saber hung from the side of his belt.

We began to walk through Coruscant, searching the streets below. Anakin couldn't be up above because Palpatine would find him.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Le'ned," I whispered, shaking her awake beside me. She groaned and I rested my hand on her arm. "Le'ned."

Her eyes slowly opened to meet mine. "What is it Novus'tak? Is something the matter?"

"I had a dream."

She sat up straighter, staring at me with a great amount of curiosity. "What happened? Tell me everything. Do not leave a single detail out."

I nodded. "There was this... this handle. A blue beam ignited from it. There was another, but this time the beam was green. Someone called me Master. There was this girl. I don't know how to describe her, but she called me Anakin. She asked me where I was and why I hadn't come back to her yet. I don't even know who she is," I said quickly, growing nervous. "There was a flash, a platform, and I held the girl in my arms. I... I'm so confused."

She made a weird expression before jumping off of the bed and walking away from me. I stared at her in horror, thinking that I had done something wrong. I watched her back for a few moments before she bent down to pick something up. She turned around to face me, showing me a sketchbook and a marker of some sort for drawing. "Draw her face."

My eyebrows rose as she drew closer to me. She handed me the objects and I took them in my hands gingerly. I stared at the paper in front of me, not knowing whether or not it was safe to draw the girl. I shrugged and began to draw her face. I drew every detail, her headtails, facial markings, everything.

Once I finished, I smiled at the picture. It looked just like her. I handed the finished drawing to Le'ned, waiting for her to say something, hopefully explaining to me who this girl was. "This is a Togruta. She looks young. You say that she called you Anakin?"

"A Togruta? Yes, she called me Anakin."

"A barbaric race. We must leave. She cannot find you."

"What? Why?" I asked, growing nervous. I wondered what the girl would do if she found me. Would she kill me or my family?

Le'ned tugged me off of the bed, dropping the book and marker onto the floor. She pulled me into the room where our daughter was sleeping. She cradled Ral'rai in her arms and we ran out of the building.

She led me to a ship down a few alleyways. She held a control in her palm, pressing several buttons until we found a small ship. It had been hidden behind a larger building, possibly a bar. A ramp lowered from the ship and she ran up it.

I stayed at the bottom, glancing around at the scenery. This place was a mess. Coruscant was a mess. Why couldn't I remember that before now? I shrugged as papers began to fly around the ground. A wind picked up and rain began to pour lightly down on me. My hair matted down against my head.

I turned around to head into the ship, but a large splash made me spin around once more. I saw figures off in the distance, only their silhouettes showing. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out their shapes and faces.

There were two lifeforms, one tall and the other shorter. The short one's head lifted up for a moment and it stopped moving. The taller one turned to face its companion for a brief moment before glancing in my direction.

The small one began to run toward me. "Anakin!" the voice cried out. It sounded like the girl from my dream. Her face was hidden beneath a hood. As she was running, the wind knocked it down and onto her shoulders. That was her.

"Novus'tak!"

I turned around to face Le'ned. "Come! We must leave! She cannot find you! She will kill us all. Our family will be no more! Come now, my love."

Her hand reached out toward me. I glanced one last time at the two figures, the one coming closer and closer by the second. I ran up the ramp and took Le'ned's hand. She pulled me into the ship where Ral'rai was crying. I ran to the small child, trying to calm her while Le'ned began to ready the ship. I watched the ramp close behind me for a moment.

Why did the girl keep calling me Anakin?

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"No!" I screamed, watching the ramp to the small ship lift. I pulled a device out of my pocket, throwing it toward the ship since I wouldn't be able to reach it in time. The device landed on the side just as the ship began to lift from the ground. "Anakin!" I screamed to the sky, raining pounding against my face.

Obi-Wan caught up to me finally, breathing heavily. "Ahsoka, you probably scared him. Why would you run at him like that?"

"I want him back! I want him to remember that I love him!"

"Did..." he gasped. "Did you throw a tracking device onto the ship?"

"Yes."

I glanced up into the dark sky again, seeing the ship completely vanish away from view. I sighed and bit my lip. I'd scared Anakin away...

"Come on, Ahsoka. At least we know who he's with. That Twi'lek is a criminal on the run."

"Excuse me?" I shouted, turning back to him. "A _criminal _has Anakin? What did she do?"

"She's done the same thing to other men before. She finds them intoxicated or partially alive, in Anakin's case, and wipes their memories. She claims them to be her husband, wanting their help. Once they begin to regain their memory..."

I gasped, covering my mouth as tears began to roll down my face along with the raindrops. "We need to get him away from her, Obi-Wan! She can't hurt him! I already lost him once!"

"The only thing you can do for him right now is to relax, Ahsoka. I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it would help, but maybe you could slowly rebuild his memory through his dreams. Don't push him too fast or he'll get himself killed. Take him through this slowly."

I nodded, continuing to silently cry. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me beside him until we reached the apartment once again.

I ran into my room, jumping toward my small desk in the corner. I grabbed a small computer and hooked the tracer into it. It took a while, but I did find the coordinates of the ship's location.

"Obi-Wan," I called out, spinning my seat around. He entered my room and glanced at the screen. He came closer to view it with me. "This is where they're going."

"Why the Force would she be taking him that far off planet?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Tell the other Jedi that we need to leave now if we want to get there soon."

He nodded, grabbing his comlink again. "Calling all Jedi," he said into it. He waited for some replies before he continued his speech. "Anakin is alive. He has lost his memory. A criminal by the name of Le'ned Lorcta is holding him. They are now on their way to Felucia. All available Jedi head there now and await our arrival. Kenobi out."


	3. Pain

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

We arrived at our next destination after a few hours. I had no idea where we were, but the place was full of trees and flowers. "Where are we?"

Le'ned turned to me and smiled. "Felucia."

She stood from the pilot's seat once she'd landed the ship. She grabbed my hand and walked me into the back of the ship where Ral'rai was sleeping. It had taken an hour to get her to go back to sleep while Le'ned was flying. I was terrible at parenting…

Le'ned picked her up and held her against her chest, still holding me hand. "We're going to be safe here. Those fiends will never find you, my love."

"Who were they?"

"The girl wants you to believe that she's your friend. She's an assassin. The man, he is a tracker. He's helping her find you. That is why we had to leave immediately. If she began to realize where you were, she'd find you and kill you. I love you too much to allow that, Novus'tak."

I smiled and stroked her headtails with my free hand. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my love. Now, I am going to take you to my secret home. You may not leave the room that I place you in. Do you understand me?"

"Why can't I?"

"The others who live with us are very… protective of me. They might think you'll hurt me. I want you to remain safe, so staying in your room is the only way to make that possible."

I sighed and nodded. "What about you? Where will you be?"

"I'll come for you when I can, Novus'tak."

She led me out of the ship and there stood a large building. It looked huge, big enough for a whole city of people to fit into. My mouth hung open for a minute before I heard Le'ned laugh. "Come on, darling."

We walked inside, staying close to nearby walls. She would glance around the corner every now and then, watching for someone. I was curious as to who she was actually looking for.

She pulled me around one more corner and there was a door. She glanced around one more time before pulling me into the room. It was pretty plain. There was a bed, a small table, and a refresher. I liked it.

"Here you are, my darling. Now, remember, I want you to stay here so you're safe. Don't come out unless I tell you to. I'll always bring food to you. Also, remember that when you have dreams, you are to tell me everything. Only me."

"I understand."

She smiled, turning around to leave. I grabbed her hand. "When will you be back?"

"I promise I will return soon, my dear."

I nodded and slowly released her hand. She took Ral'rai with her out of my room. I glanced around the room, seeing a small window on the far end of the room. I cautiously walked over to it and peered out. The light outside was dimming into darkness.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walked away from the window and towards my bed. I relaxed into a sitting position, legs hanging over the side, for a few minutes. I thought about the Togruta girl, wondering what she might want from us. I wondered why she kept calling me Anakin.

I shrugged and sighed again, falling backwards onto the bed. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my stomach, drifting off into sleep.

_An orange swirl led me into my dreams, or so I'd thought. I'd never seen this before. I entered the dream, opening my eyes. I saw the girl again, smiling warmly at me._

"_What are you doing here again?" I asked._

_She inched closer to me, holding her hand out. I looked at it and backed away. My eyes didn't leave her hand until she stopped moving towards me. I looked up to see the smile replaced by a frown. _

_I sighed quietly, walking closer to her. I was extremely cautious though, not knowing what she would be capable of inside of my own dream. I slowly took her hand in mine and stared into her eyes._

"_Tell me about yourself," she whispered._

"_My… my name is Novus'tak. I'm from Ryloth."_

_Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "Novus'tak."_

"_Yes. What about you?"_

"_I'm Ahsoka. I'm from Shili. Ana – Novus'tak, there's something I need to tell you."_

_I stared at her, growing curious. She smiled weakly before staring down at the floor. Her grip on my hand tightened and tears began to run down her face. "What's wrong?"_

_I put my other hand beneath her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. She smiled, closing her eyes. "Can you promise me that you won't get upset with me?"_

_I stared, confused, but nodded slowly. "Le'ned Lorcta isn't anything she's claiming to be. She's lying to you. You're Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. You were my Master."_

_My jaw dropped. "What?"_

_She pulled a handle from her belt and ignited an emerald beam from inside of it. "This is a lightsaber. You had one just like it."_

"_Where is mine?"_

"_I have it. You… dropped it in an alleyway."_

"_I did?" I sighed, frustrated. "Why can't I remember any of this?"_

_She put her hands against my chest and smiled. "It's not your fault that you can't remember anything. It's Le'ned. She's taken all of your memories away. She's lying to you like she has to other men who… regardless, she's using you."_

"_Other men who what?"_

"_I'd rather not –"_

"_Tell me."_

_She sighed and began to rub my chest slowly. "Anakin, you fell from a landing deck. It was… a great distance. You were paralyzed by Palpatine. We searched for you for six weeks and we couldn't find you. She wipes the memories from men who are drunk or… half-alive."_

"_Six weeks?" I yelled. "I've been like this for six weeks? I've only been awake for almost two days!"_

"_Anakin," she whispered quickly. "Anakin, calm down, please."_

_I cried out in pain as my head began to throb. My hands flew up, holding my head between them. I felt Ahsoka's hands grab my arms, but the pain wouldn't stop._

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. What had just happened?

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

My eyes snapped open. I held my stomach for a moment, breathing in and out heavily. I wonder if I'd pushed him too far. That could have caused a lot of stress on his mind. Oh, Anakin…

I got out of my small room on the ship that Obi-Wan had borrowed. We were now on our way to Felucia. I put my hands to my stomach as I walked to the bridge where Obi-Wan was probably controlling the ship.

I walked through a door and there he sat. We'd been on the ship for almost an hour and he hadn't had a chance to get any rest since.

I sighed and walked closer to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Obi-Wan, go get some rest. I'll take over for a while, okay?"

"You look drained," he sighed. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I think I hurt Anakin. I was able to get into his dream again."

"What did you say?"

I paused, biting my lip and rubbing my arm. I shifted my weight onto my other foot as he began to stroke his beard. "Oh, that's not good."

"He thinks his name is Novus'tak and that he's from Ryloth. Obi-Wan, she completely messed up his memories!"

He spun the chair around and stood up, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be okay. What happened after you told him?"

"He cried out and grabbed his head. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I wish I could have been there to really comfort him. There's not much I can do inside of a dream because the real him doesn't feel it."

"Try to take things slower now. If he's in pain from… what exactly did you tell him?"

"Go rest. I'll tell you later. If I keep talking to you, you'll never leave," I laughed.

He half smiled and nodded. "Fine. Have it your way. I have no idea how Anakin puts up with you. I'll see you in a bit."

I smiled at him as he walked passed me. I sat down in his seat and glanced out the viewing screen. "Oh, and Ahsoka?"

I turned the chair around to look at him, raising my eye markings. "Yes?"

"Do try to keep the ship from crashing. You learned from Anakin after all."

I smiled wider and nodded. "I'll keep us in the air."

He nodded and walked out the door, off of the bridge. I turned back to the viewing screen and sighed. I rested my elbow on the control panel and put my forehead in my palm.

I wished that I'd been more careful about the things I chose to tell Anakin. I was still a little shocked at the name he'd been given and his origins. I wonder what else she had lied to him about.

If just a few things like telling him what had happened to him hurt, how could I tell him that I was having his child? I placed a hand on my stomach, whispering, "Oh, baby, I know we can make it through this. We're going to get your Daddy back soon, I promise. I just hope he doesn't get upset when he finds out about you…"

I sat there for a few hours, just relaxing while staring at the swirls of hyperspace around me. I sighed, wishing that Anakin was here. He'd always be with me when we jumped into hyperspace. I kept thinking back to the last time I saw him… well, _him._ The part of him that actually knew who I was and loved me. That had been almost two months ago.

"_Ahsoka!" _he screamed.

I turned around, slightly afraid at how he sounded. My eyes were widened as I watched him charge across the platform, heading directly toward me. I was only able to take a few steps before his arms wrapped tightly around my body. His body shook against mine as he'd sobbed. I couldn't believe how sad he had been. It affected me, making me feel the same. I had run my hands through his hair, trying to comfort him. He must have been nervous…

"_You're all I've ever wanted. You're everything to me, Ahsoka. I can't live without you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the galaxy."_

After he'd said those words, I began to cry. He looked at me and placed his hands on either side of my face, leaning in to kiss me very deeply and passionately. He made it feel like that was the last time we were ever going to kiss each other again. The amount of emotion he and I put into the kiss took my breath away. My eyes had closed as I embraced his lips.

I opened my eyes as he began to pull away from me._ "I love you, Ahsoka Tano."_

Tears ran down my face, faster. I whispered,_ "I love you, Anakin. Please, be careful."_

His arms tightened around me as he leaned in to kiss my forehead._ "Stay safe until I call for you, okay? I know I keep telling you this, but I love you. I'm going to miss you every second that I'm away."_

I couldn't believe that that was the last time he'd been with me. I felt extremely loved when he'd told me how much I meant to him. I could tell that he meant each word. That's what made the moment even more memorable. The rain and his words were beautiful. It had killed me to see the lightning crash against his chest and send him off of the platform.

Obi-Wan and I had barely escaped with our lives…

That's when we went into hiding. I needed Anakin and I needed him back soon… the real him.


End file.
